Sex, Drugs and Rock 'n Roll
by AlanaVengeance
Summary: Crazy lifes of Synyster and Zacky... in a drunken state. Synacky. Avenged sevenfold.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god," Zacky gasped.

"Yeah, I know I'm very big." Synyster winked at Zacky.

"Huh, what? I'm talking about the squirrel," he said confused. He looked at the other man weirdly.

"Dude, I'm standing right here, naked, and you talk about a squirrel," Synyster asked confused. He walked towards Zacky who was sitting on the couch of their tour bus.

"Doh, have you ever seen 2 squirrels getting at it? Oh god, what's that third squirrel doing," Zacky said repulsed, he quickly turned his head away from the television. "Ughhh, Discovery Channel is getting sicker by the day."

Synyster just shook his head and grabbed a towel from the ground. Their tour bus was a real mess, with clothes and towels scattered everywhere on the ground. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to sit on the couch next to Zacky, with his legs spread and his hands behind his head.

Zacky laid his head against Synyster's shoulder and grabbed the remote. "What do you want to see?"

"Hustler, Private Spice, Playboy TV… uhmm… anything that contains porn is good." Synyster smirked and laid his right hand on Zacky's leg.

"You're so perverted. Dude you really need to get laid. And stop robbing my leg," Zacky sighed and shook away the offensive hand. He took the man's advice anyway and put the television on Hustler. "You want a beer?" he asked as he stood up and headed for the small fridge.

"Sure. And about the getting laid thing… I fuck enough girls you know. With my looks and my very big dick I can get anyone. And admit it hustler is just very… hot." He checked out Zacky's ass as he bent forward to grab the beers.

"Hmmm, good for you. I hope you're very happy," he snorted and grabbed 2 beers. He pushed Synyster to the side and sat on the couch again. He gave him a beer.

"Yeah, I'm very happy indeed. It looks like you aren't. Maybe… I can make you happy too…"Synyster smiled at Zacky and took a sip of his beer.

"Right… Are you drunk already," Zacky laughed.

"No, I'm only going to try to get you drunk." Synyster laughed too. "Nah, I'm not a fag, you know. I only fuck girls, too bad for you huh, to never feel my very big dick up your ass. I know you want it dude," he said as he poked Zacky in his stomach.

"Yeah, too bad for me huh," he giggled as Synyster kept poking him. "It's too bad I can't feel your big, hard cock up my tight little ass, that I can't feel your huge dick fill up my ass and move in and out and feel the cum drip out my ass after you came… I guess it's too bad," he grinned.

Synyster stared at Zacky with lust-filled eyes. The words Zacky had just said already got him aroused a bit. He felt his member get slightly hard as he stared at Zacky's mouth, his legs, his whole body. 'Okay, stop thinking about how much you wanna fuck him, he's not interested in you!' Synyster thought and decided to get his attention on the television before he got very hard. 'Great, forgot hustler was on…'

Zacky noticed the small blush on the man's face and he turned back to the television with a satisfied expression. He watched a man rub his hands all over the woman's body and listened to her moans. The longer he watched the more boring it got. He wasn't getting turned on at all. He grabbed the remote and turned the television off. "Let's do something else."

"I was just about to say that." Synyster looked at Zacky. "So, what about some Jack Daniels?" He smirked.

"You know I'm always in for some JD," the other cheered.

"Yeah, I'm definitely in the mood for getting totally wasted," Synyster smirked as he got up. He felt his towel loosen up and drop onto the floor. "Fuck, lemme get some pants first," he said as he bent down to grab his towel from the floor. He bent in a way that Zacky could see his ass, and he got up in a very seductive way. Then he walked towards their bunk in order to get some clothes, well, boxers are enough.

"Fuck," Zacky mumbled as soon as Synyster was out of sight. He willed his hard on that the man had just caused to go away.

Synyster put on some boxers and walked towards Zacky again. He went to stand in front of Zacky and tried to take a very sexy whorish pose. "Do you think I could be on the cover of the Playgirl magazine?" He winked at Zacky.

"What? Sure, if you would like to," Zacky smirked. "Strike a pose!"

Synyster laughed and put one hand behind his head, the other one on his crotch and stuck his tongue out of his mouth. "Like this? Oh, I wish I could see myself right now, I'm so sexy," he smirked.

"Yeah, c'mon baby," Zacky cheered, laughing his ass off. "Man, I need some Jack," he said while grabbing the bottle and taking one big gulp.  
"I know you think I'm smoking hot." Synyster licked his lips and took the bottle from Zacky. "Time to get fucking wasted dude," he yelled.

"Oh hell yeah!" They both finished the bottle in a couple of minutes. Zacky tried to stand up but fell on his ass.

"Haha, you're so funny when you're drunk!" Synyster stumbled towards Zacky and let himself fall on him. "And I'm so fucking horny right now," he continued as he licked at Zacky's cheek.

"Haha," Zacky giggled. "That tickles." He pushed Synyster away and headed for the alcohol stack. He grabbed another Jack Daniels. "Dude, I've got the most awesome idea ever," he screamed excitedly.

"Does it to have something to do with my boner and your tight, little ass?" Synyster stood up and went to stand right behind Zacky. His already hard member poking against Zacky's ass.

"Uhmm… no… I don't know," the man said uncomfortably, all the while still giggling. "I was thinking of truth or dare," he winked.

"Oh my god, genius!" Synyster took Zacky's hand and dragged him to the middle of their tour bus. He pushed Zacky down on the ground and then sat himself. "Okay, when you don't want to do the dare or don't want to answer the question, you have to kiss me." Synyster smiled broadly.

"Deal," Zacky smirked. "Okay then, truth or dare?" He took another sip of the JD.

"Why do I have to begin? Well okay, I pick truth first."

"Cause you're the only girl here, girls always go first," he laughed. "And your truth is: who would you marry, shag and kill? Matt, Johnny or Obama," he laughed.

"What the fuck, I'm not a fucking girl!" Synyster slapped Zacky in the face and laughed. "Okay, I would marry ehm… Obama dude!" He laughed. "I would shag you and Matt together, hard and rough," he winked at Zacky, "and I would kill Johnny, he's so annoying dude. C'mon, let's go shag and then kill the dwarf!" He yelled excitedly.

"Yeah dude! Let's go kill and shag," he was rolling over the ground, laughing his ass off.

"Yeah I know I'm genius! But now it's your turn. Truth or dare?" He asked while taking another sip of the Jack Daniels.

"Dare all the way man!" He stole the bottle out of the man's hands.

"Okay, for the first dare… drink the whole bottle without taking a break!" Synyster smiled.

"What? No way, it's still half full. There's no way…"

"Then you'll have to kiss me," Synyster smirked and wet his lips with his tongue.

"Ugh, I'll do it," he took the bottle and tried to drink the whole thing in one go. Half of the JD dripped down his chin onto his shirt. He cleaned the bottle and felt sick for a few seconds.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" Synyster pouted. "Everyone wants to kiss me, cause I'm Synyster Gates and I'm fucking awesome!"

"Maybe one little kiss then," Zacky slurred and crawled on to Synyster's lap. He pushed hips lips to the man's.

Synyster was a bit surprised by Zacky changing his mind that fast, but he put his hands around Zacky's waist and kissed him back roughly. He pushed his tongue against Zacky's lips, signaling that he wanted to get his tongue in his mouth.

Zacky quickly opened his mouth and could feel Synyster's tongue glide past his.  
They both let their tongues brush against each other and roam around. They separated with heavy breaths. "It's your turn," Zacky panted.

"Hmm, really? I take a dare sexy," Synyster grabbed Zacky's ass and squeezed him.  
Zacky jumped in the air in surprise and rolled away. "Okay then get naked and run outside and scream 'I'm having butt hole sex tonight!" Zacky snickered.

"If I'm having have butt hole sex with you tonight, I will fucking do it," Synyster said as he took off his boxers quickly.

"Deal!" Zacky suddenly yelled.

Synyster immediately ran outside and screamed as loud as he could: 'I'M HAVING BUTT HOLE SEX TONIGHT WITH ZACKY VENGEANCE!" He ran a few rounds and then went inside again. "You, get your clothes off, now!" He was panting from the running.  
Zacky couldn't reply cause he was laughing his ass off.

"Dude, get your fucking clothes off now, or I'm gonna tie you up!" Synyster had a really big hard-on right now.

All Zacky did was laugh and roll over the ground.

"Oh, I'm gonna rape you so fucking hard!" Synyster said as he walked towards Zacky and straddled his waist. He pushed Zacky's hands to the ground and held them next to his head. He bent forward and began biting at Zacky's neck.

Zacky tried to struggle and break free, but soon gave up as it seemed futile. He just let the sensations take over him.

Synyster bit harder and tasted blood coming out of the wound he just made. He began sucking and licking at it till he heard Zacky moaning.

"Ugh, fuck," Zacky moaned. He pushed Synyster away and tried to collect his breath. "It was my turn to pick and I pick truth," he grinned. He loved how the man got irritated when he teased him.

"You're such an asshole you know, leaving me with a fucking boner!" Synyster shouted. "Damn, next time you'll have to take a fucking dare so I can fuck your brains out bitch!"

Zacky just gave him a sloppy grin and accidentally brushed his hand over the man's pelvis. "But now I choose truth, so c'mon."

"Oh, you fucking tease!" Synyster growled, "Okay, your truth is… Have you ever been fucked in the ass?" He grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Zacky grinned.

"Tell me. Cause I wanna know if I'm the first one to do that to you," Synyster winked.

"Hmm, too bad for you then, I've done it before," Zacky said. He moved a little bit away from Synyster.

"Well that means you're used to it and I can fuck you harder," Synyster grimaced, "But I didn't know you liked guys… who fucked you?"

"I'm not gonna tell you," he chuckled. "It's a secret between me and him," he said slowly as he crawled back to Synyster like a tiger, a big evil grin on his face.

"Oh, you naughty little slut. Come here and suck me!" Synyster spread his legs and leaned back.

"Nahuh, it's your turn to choose."

"You really want to be raped huh? Okay I choose dare, I'm not a pussy."

"I know you're not, but you do act like one," Zacky grinned evilly. "Your dare is to give me a lap dance!"

"Dude I'm not gonna be the bitch! Why don't you give me a fucking lap dance?"

"It's your daaarreee… not mine," he laughed.

"Okay, but you're going to regret this," Synyster laughed and sat on Zacky's lap. He rubbed his boner against Zacky's crotch and went up and down Zacky's body with his hands roaming all over Zacky's body.

Zacky could feel every part of his skin that Synyster touched heat up. Every time he brushed his crotch, a tingle shot up his spine. He started rubbing his hands over the man's body, urging him to go on. A weird sensation started to form in his stomach and everything began to blur. "Oh shit." He tried to shove Synyster away, but he was too late. He vomited all over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Zacky could feel every part of his skin that Synyster touched heat up. Every time he brushed his crotch, a tingle shot up his spine. He started rubbing his hands over the man's body, urging him to go on. A weird sensation started to form in his stomach and everything began to blur. "Oh shit." He tried to shove Synyster away, but he was too late. He vomited all over him.

"Oh my fucking god, Zacky, you fucking threw up all over me!" Synyster yelled as he jumped up from Zacky's lap. "Well that's another way to take my boner away. Fuck, I gotta take a shower," He stumbled to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Zacky stayed still, everything was spinning. He didn't dare lifting his head up, or standing up, in fear of throwing up again. The worst was that he was quite drunk and that he couldn't think straight.

After ten minutes Synyster was done showering. He was still drunk and couldn't think straight.

"Had a cold shower," He said as he walked towards Zacky, who was still sitting at the same place on the ground. "You're lucky I'm not horny anymoreeee," He was still wet and the water was dripping of his naked body.

Zacky looked up at Syn and stopped breathing. He watched as the water drops glided down the man's body. He started to drool as he saw the man's muscles flex. His eyes trailed downwards, getting bigger and rounder as he neared Syn Jr.

"Are you staring at my huge dick?" Synyster smirked.

"No… maybe… yes," Zacky slurred. "I need some more alcohol," He mumbled. He had easily forgotten about his sickness.

"I always knew you were gay," Synyster grabbed Zacky's hand and slapped his ass hard.

"So what if I'm gay… what would you care," Zacky mumbled, trying to free himself.

"I really, really don't care," Synyster whispered as he turned Zacky around and licked at Zacky's lips. "Really…" he mumbled and walked outside, still completely naked and wet.

Zacky stood still, shocked. Synyster didn't care… he hadn't just lost a friend... a big grin broke out on his face. He quickly grabbed the JD and ran after the man.

Synyster leaned against the side of the tour bus and smiled as he saw Zacky running towards him with a bottle of JD in his hands. "Forgot cigarettes dude, could you get me some?" he asked Zacky.

Zacky nodded and handed the bottle to Synyster. He quickly stumbled back inside and came out with a pack Marlboro and a lighter.

"Thanks sexy," Synyster smirked and took the pack of cigarettes from Zacky. He lighted one for Zacky and another one for himself. "You know, smoking after sex is hot," he suddenly said.

"I guess so" ,Zacky agreed. ",but you haven't had sex." He grinned.

"Not yet." Synyster winked at Zacky. "Dude, what about smoking while having sex? Oh my god I'm genius, that's your next dare," he shouted excitedly.

"What? I don't get it." The alcohol was really paying his toll on Zacky. And the cigarette wasn't helping one bit.

"Well… I don't either, but let's have wild gayporn!" He snuffed his cigarette out, tackled Zacky and straddled is waist.

"Yeah gayporn," Zacky cheered.

"You know, for a fag, you're really hot… and… hard." Synyster smiled as he felt something hard pushing against his ass.

"OMG!" Matt stared at the two. "What the hell are you guys doing? Why is Gates naked?"

"Like duh, I'm gonna fuck my Zacky slave." Synyster then stared up at Matt. "Wait Matt? What the fuck are you doing at our gay porn party?" He gave Matt a questioning look.

"The fuck? Are you guys drunk?" Matt looked at the empty bottle of JD next to them.

"No we're definitely not drunk," Synyster stated. "But where the fuck did you come from? Thought you were at some stripclub or something." Synyster stood up and walked towards Matt.

"No, I went to the stores to buy advil!"

"I bet you enjoyed yourself tonight, with the strippers and the hoe's." Synyster licked his lips seductively. "You know, I am one too! I can be your hoe for tonight," Synyster said as he patted Matt's ass and ran his tongue over Matt's cheek.

"What about me?" Zacky pouted.

"Dude, What are you doing? If you wane fuck someone, go fuck Zacky! Don't rape me," Matt screamed.

"Oh yeah, sorry Zack, I will fuck you first. But a threesome would be fucking hot," Synyster said as he squished Matt's ass and rubbed his now hard dick against Matt's crotch.

"I don't want a fucking threesome!" Matt pushed Synyster away.

"Naaw I want it though. I'll keep it to Zacky then," Synyster pouted and went back to straddle Zacky's waist. "Just too bad for you Matt, that you'll never ever feel my huge hard dick in your ass," He shouted.

"I don't care really. But if you're gonna fuck each other, go get a room," he said a little repulsed.

"We will, after we've raped you, right Zacky?" Synyster laughed. "Wait, are you dead or something?" Synyster poked Zacky's stomach cause he was lying so still.

Zacky just groaned and turned around to lay on the other side. "I'm playing dead," he mumbled.

"Good luck with raping me, cause it's never gonna happen," Matt said.

"Zacky, c'mon, let's have some fun, please?" Synyster pouted and shook Zacky's shoulders.

"Ugh, I'm a little girl playing with ponies, leave me alone," he grumbled.

"Well, daddy looooves little girls." Synyster licked at Zacky's cheek.

"Daddy's a sick pedophile," Zacky mumbled in a high tone of voice, like a little girl.

"Okay… I'm outta here," Matt said while he walked away.

"Matt, no! I want my teddy bear," Zacky suddenly screamed. He pushed Synyster away and bolted after the man.

Synyster quickly ran after them. "Matt come back, you boring asshole! And Zacky, stay at our tour bus, so daddy the pedophile can rape your tight little girly ass," he yelled after them.

"Dudes I have a wife! So leave me the hell alone," Matt screamed, backing away.

"Zacky wants his teddy bear," Zacky screeched and tackled Matt to the ground.

"And I have a wife too! My blow up doll," Synyster smirked when he saw Zacky sitting on top of Matt. He helped Zacky and held Matt's hands to the ground.  
"And my wife doesn't mind if I cheat on her." He winked.

Matt struggled to get free. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"Not till we've raped you!" Synyster bend forward and pushed his lips against Matt's.

Matt tried to get up but he couldn't, cause Zacky straddled his waist and Synyster was holding his wrists.

"You can't get away Mattie boy, there are a pedophile and a little girl here," Synyster breathed against Matt's lips and kissed him.

"I don't care! Stop kissing me!" Matt turned his head away.

"Nah, you taste too good." Synyster said between kissing Matt. He pushed tongue against Matt's lips, trying to get his mouth open.

Matt was too tired to fight back anymore. He just hoped that they would stop soon. When Matt sighed, Synyster stuck his tongue into Matt's mouth and began to explore it.

"OMG! That's hot," Johnny screamed drunkenly. "Can I join?" He asked.

"Johnnybear! Join," Zacky screamed. He got off of Matt and jumped on Johnny.

"Where the fuck did that dwarf came from?" Synyster looked at Johnny, while still holding Matt's wrists to the ground.

This was Matt's chance to get up. He struggled his hands free and pushed Synyster away.

"Hey! I was in the middle of raping you," Synyster growled at Matt.

"No you weren't. I'm outta here!" Matt screamed. "When you're sober, you're gonna be in so much trouble Gates! C'mon Johnny let's go."

"Noooo, get back here you whores," Synyster yelled.

"No, I'm outta here!" Matt said and he walked away.

"But I wanna stay," Johnny whinned.

"Yeah! He wants to stay," Zacky whined too and unzipped Johnny's pants.

"What the fuck Zacks? Are you going to rape the dwarf or something?" Synyster tumbled towards Johnny and Zacky.

"No," he said very innocently, "He's gonna rape me," He grinned.

"Oh yes I am," Johnny said and smiled devilishly.

"Johnny stop touching Zacky! He's my bitch!" Synyster grabbed Zacky's shoulders and dragged him off of Johnny.

"No," Zacky struggled back. "I want Johnny Jr. in my tight little horny ass!"

"But why?" Synyster began to cry. "Why don't you wanna fuck me Zacky?" he sobbed.

"Cause I like you," Zacky suddenly screamed and went limb.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cause I like you," Zacky suddenly screamed and went limb.

"Huh? So you wanna fuck me honey?" Synyster sobbed.

Zacky didn't say anything, he just stood there silently.

"Please, please, please? My boner is beginning to hurt." He pointed to his hard-on sadly.

"No." The man said very seriously, as serious as a drunk could be.

"Huh? But why?" Synyster began to cry again. "Zacky, I love you."

"Because," he burst out, "Because I'm sure you'll regret it later… you'll hate me for it… I don't want that," he sobbed.

"Zacky… of course I won't regret it later, and I could never hate you! I love you Zacky, I always have," Synyster walked towards him and embraced him into a hug.

"Really," Zacky asked in a tiny voice. He laid his head against the man's bare chest. He hoped to god he wasn't joking.

"Of course honey, and I've been dying to get into your pants for a few years now. So what about taking them off and leave Johnny behind," Synyster looked at Johnny who was still lying on the ground.

Zacky looked up at Synyster in wonder. He really liked him, and he had never experienced that. "Yeah, let's have an orgy," Zacky grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Synyster cheered. "But uhm… wait… we leave Johnny behind right? You can't fuck the dwarf. Seriously can't," Synyster said very seriously.

"Are you guys leaving me," Johnny asked disappointed.

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry dude, you don't reach the height limit of this orgy, so ehm… we're gonna go now." Synyster grabbed Zacky's hands and wanted to drag him along back to the tour bus.

"C'mon, we can't just leave teddy here," Zacky pleaded.

"Dude his dick is probably even too small to feel in your little ass, and mine is big, as you probably can see, so let's put mine up your ass," Synyster winked and squeezed Zacky's ass.

"You don't know how big my dick is!"

"Okay, then show us!" Synyster turned around and stared at Johnny. Johnny pulled his pants down.

"Wow dude, mine is like five times bigger!" Synyster laughed. He walked towards Johnny and stood next to him. "Zack, honey, look at this, just see the difference!"

"I don't see any," Zacky said while trying to hold back his laughter.

"What the fuck? No orgy then for you tonight then! I'll just go fuck Johnny with his little Irish weener!" Synyster pouted.

"I don't have an Irish weener," Johnny screamed, insulted.

"Yesh you do!" Synyster tried to speak like a Mexican. "But now I'm almost dying because of my huge boner, so if you don't mind, I'll keep it to Zacky." He ran towards Zacky and jumped him. He straddled Zacky's waist and kissed all over his face.

Zacky didn't struggle back, he even initiated a kiss. Their lips slowly glided over each other's. Zacky nibbled on Synyster lips, asking for entrance.

"Wait!" Synyster pulled away quickly. "Let's continue this inside." He took Zacky's hands and helped him to get on his feet.

Zacky quickly stumbled after Synyster into the tour bus. He shut the door behind him with a bang.

Synyster was lying on the ground in the middle of the tour bus. He smirked as Zacky stumbled towards him. He kicked against Zacky's leg, which made Zacky fall down. He quickly turned and got on top of Zacky.

"Fuck, that hurt," Zacky whined.

"Aww, I'm sorry love, but what I'm about to do to you will even hurt a lot more," Synyster took off Zacky's pants and shirt so he was only in his boxers. He held Zacky's hands above his head and kissed him forcefully. Zacky moaned into the kiss. He pushed his tongue into the man's mouth and started exploring. He wound his legs around the man's waist.

Synyster moaned and went to kiss and suck at Zacky's neck. He felt that Zacky was trying to struggle his arms free, but he held them forcefully against the ground.  
He kissed Zacky's collarbone and then all over his chest. He licked and sucked every piece of skin he could find.

"Syn," Zacky moaned, "Let me go, I wanna touch you," he said between pants.

"No, I won't let you," Synyster smirked devilishly. He went further down to Zacky's waist and then reached his boxers. He took the hem between his teeth and pulled it down slowly. "Holy shit you're big," Synyster gasped when he looked at Zacky's boner.

"Naah doh," he grinned, "What else did you think?"

"Well, I don't know… a little bit smaller than me I hoped," Synyster laughed.  
"But let's get down to business," he smirked and let go off Zacky's hands. He licked at the top of Zacky's dick and moaned.

Zacky's hands quickly sank into the man's hair, trying to push him further down.  
Synyster gagged as Zacky pushed him fully down and he coughed loudly.

"Sorry," Zacky quickly apologized. He loosened his grip on the man's head and let him get back up.

"No, it's just… I've never given head to someone before. Well, to be honest… I've never even done something with a guy before…" he looked up at Zacky's beautiful green eyes.

"Oh really," Zacky smirked. "Then let me, the great Zacky, show you how it's done," he got up and pushed Synyster to the ground. He crawled on top of him and hovered above the man's member. He slowly bent down and took the tip in his mouth.

"Oh my god, fuck!" Syn growled. "That's like… so good!" He arched his back a bit when Zacky took more into his mouth.

Zacky slowly took more in his mouth, stopping when he had him half in. He bobbed a few times up and down and then started to lick at the flesh. He traced the lines with his tongue and his left hand softly squeezed his balls.

Synyster moaned hard and grabbed Zacky's hair to push him down even more. "Oh Zacky," he breathed. "But just so you know… I'm not going to be the bitch."

Zacky couldn't reply, all he could do was make noises. He hummed, sending vibrations through his shaft.

"Fuck! How can you be so fucking good at this," Synyster nearly screamed.

Zacky took it in as far as he could, he was almost gagging. He went up and down, slow at first, but setting a faster pace as he went. He could feel Synyster getting closer.

"Oh my god Zacky, I'm almost coming! Harder bitch!" He pushed Zacky's head further and faster down and up again.

Zacky felt like gagging but he kept going. He kept the pace Synyster set. He could see the man's stomach tighten. He felt the white liquid spurt into his mouth. After riding the orgasm out, he pushed his lips to the man's and pushed his tongue inside.

"Hmm, you're so fucking hot," Synyster panted between kisses. "And you're so, so much better at sucking than any of the girls I had," he went back to kissing Zacky and explored his mouth with his tongue.

Zacky moaned into the kiss. He pulled away and started sucking on the man's neck.  
He softly nibbled at the red spot that started forming. When he was satisfied with the mark, he pulled away. "Now you're mine," he smirked.

"Oh, I definitely am yours," Synyster took Zacky's shoulders and turned them around so that Synyster was on top of Zacky. He now bit at Zacky's neck and sucked the blood that came out of the wound.  
Zacky writhed underneath the man and felt around him. He could feel his fingers brush against something cold and grabbed it. It was a full bottle of Jack Daniels.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, I definitely am yours," Synyster took Zacky's shoulders and turned them around so that Synyster was on top of Zacky. He now bit at Zacky's neck and sucked the blood that came out of the wound.

Zacky writhed underneath the man and felt around him. He could feel his fingers brush against something cold and grabbed it. It was a full bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Hmm, need some more alcohol?" Synyster smirked and went back to suck and lick at Zacky's neck.

"No, I thought we could use it for something else," Zacky smirked and opened the bottle.

"Huh? What else can you do with a bottle of JD?" Synyster looked at Zacky and raised a brow.

Zacky didn't say anything, he just grinned evilly. He held the bottle so that the liquid started dripping on the floor and himself. He held three fingers under the stream.  
When he deemed them wet enough he put the bottle away again.

"Oh you're smart," Synyster smirked. "But ehm wait, you're going to be the bitch right?" he grinned.

"I ain't a bitch," Zacky giggled. He brought his hand down to his ass and pushed one finger inside. He gave a small whine as he could feel his ass split open.

"Yes you are honey," Synyster laughed and went down to suck at the skin around Zacky's boner.

"Then you're a horndog," Zacky muttered between pants. He inserted a second finger and started scissoring.

"Oh yes I am." Synyster stared at Zacky's beautiful green eyes as Zacky moaned. "But god, you're so beautiful," he stroked Zacky's hard-on lightly with his fingertips.

Zacky felt Synyster's sensual touch and tingles shot up through his entire body. His breath staggered when he pushed the third finger in.

"Are you ready now honey?" Synyster stroked all over his hard-on and went a bit faster.

"Yeah," Zacky moaned. He pulled his fingers out and situated his ass up in the air. He spread his legs, giving the man a perfect view. "Take me," he said in a low husky voice.

"Oh hell yeah!" Synyster stopped stroking Zacky's member and situated himself in front of Zacky's ass. He gave Zacky a very lustful kiss and pushed himself in. He felt the tightness and warmth of Zacky's ass surrounding his dick.  
Zacky's face contorted in pain as he felt his ass split open.

Synyster pushed in and out slowly, wanting it to be the least painful for Zacky.

Zacky let himself adjust to the new feeling. When the pain started to subside, he urged the man on to go faster.

Synyster did as Zacky wanted and went faster. He moaned from the pleasure as he found a steady rhythm of pounding into the man beneath him. "Oh Zacky," he moaned over and over again.

"Ohhh," Zacky moaned loudly. It seemed that Synyster had finally found his g-spot.  
Every time the man pushed against it, he could see white spots dancing in the air and feel his fingertips tingle. He was coming close to release.

Synyster noticed it and grabbed Zacky's hard-on. He pumped it fast while he rode in and out of him and moaned like a whore.

Zacky started pushing himself harder onto the man's hard-on, meeting every thrust. He could feel his stomach contract and with a white flash he came all over Synyster's hand and his own stomach.

Synyster pushed once in and out again and he came too, he shot his load into Zacky's ass. He rode off his orgasm and then collapsed on the floor next to Zacky. "Oh god, that was like… fucking awesome," he panted.

"Yeah," Zacky said, out of breath.

After a few minutes of lying and panting Synyster noticed he was really tired. He yawned and curled himself up against Zacky's body.

"I think we should go for another round," Zacky joked while giving a big yawn.

"Hmm, tomorrow morning… I'm tired," Synyster whispered.

"I was only joking. But that's fine too," Zacky muttered. He laid his head on Synyster's chest and closed his eyes.

"I love you Zacky." Synyster yawned again and stroked Zacky's soft hair.

"Hmm… I love… you too," he muttered slowly. As soon as he had said that, he fell asleep.

Synyster looked at the sleeping man as he kept stroking his hair. He looked so adorable and peaceful. He sighed and closed his eyes too. A few minutes after he closed his eyes, he fell asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt woke up by the sunlight that was shining through the curtains. 'Ugh, what time is it?' Matt thought. The alarm said 8:30. 'I should go back to the tour bus. But first, I gotta check on Johnny and Jimmy.' When Matt walked to Johnny and Jimmy's room he heard moans coming out of the room. 'Okay I'm definitely not going in there! I'll go alone.'

The reason why they stayed at a hotel was: Zacky and Brian. When Matt got away he didn't want to go back 'til they were sober again. Matt didn't know much about what had happened to Johnny after he had walked away. All he knew was what Jimmy had told him, and that was that he saw Johnny sitting in front of the bus, drunk as fuck. He had whined to Jimmy that he wasn't allowed to join the orgy or something, which made Matt laugh. But because Jimmy didn't want to leave poor Johnny alone, he had brought Johnny with him.

Matt checked out of the hotel and went back to the tour bus. Matt didn't know what to expect, so he just prepared himself for the worst. When he pushed the door open he saw Zacky and Brian lying on each other… and they were naked.

"Oh god… Not again," Matt said defeated.

Synyster woke up from the noise and slowly opened his eyes. "Fuck, let me sleep dude," he yawned.

Zacky stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Dudes what the fuck is going on," Matt asked.

"Huh, what?" Synyster now looked around and saw he was naked, Zacky was lying next to him, naked too. He saw some white sticky stuff on Zacky's chest.

"Oh god no…" He then looked at Matt, who was staring at them with wide eyes. "Ehm, I can e-explain this," Synyster said insecurely.

"Okay, explain then."

"Ehm… I can't remember." Synyster looked very confused, "But I… I'm sure Zacky and I didn't do what you probably think we did, cause… I'm really not a fag you know." He stood up and put on boxers, which he found just a few steps away on the ground. "And I surely don't have feelings for Zacky or whatever… I could never… fuck him… dude… really." He stared at the ground.

Zacky had woken up when Syn had stood up and moved away. He had heard most of it and he could feel his heart shatter. Silent tears streamed down his face, but he didn't move, hoping that they would all think he was still asleep.

So maybe Zacky didn't remember much either, but by the position they were both in he could pretty much guess what had happened.

"I don't care what you did and I don't care if you're gay Brian," Matt said.

"What? I'm not fucking gay," Synyster shouted. "I like boobs and pussy, not cocks. I hate fags! Just… fuck, I have a headache." He quickly walked away to his bunk and lay down.

'I'm not gay, I don't like Zacky that way, I hate fags' he thought while he felt tears running down his cheeks. 'Fuck, I'm definitely not gay, just not… but how can I love Zacky when I'm not gay? Does that mean I'm gay? Fuck, I don't care, I just love him…'

"Zacky, dude wake up," Matt said. He bent down and shook his shoulders.

Zacky faked waking up just now. He sleepily looked at Matt and looked at him questioningly. "Matt, what the hell?" He should get an award for acting, he was even able to dispense the tears.

"Never mind. I'm gonna look for Gates," Matt said and walked to Brian's bunk.

"Okay," Zacky said somber. "I'll go take a shower." He quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Once alone he broke down again.

"Dude, what's wrong," Matt asked as he sat down next to Brian.

"It's n-nothing," Synyster sobbed.

"You're crying. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Matt, just go now please." Synyster turned around with his back towards Matt.

"Just tell me what's wrong. You can trust me. I won't laugh or something."

"It's just... I don't know what to do," Synyster sniffed. "I think I like Zacky in a real gay way. But it's wrong... The great Synyster Gates can't love guys..."

"Why's it wrong? It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks."

"I don't know, it just is," Synyster continued to sob. "I'm not gay, I've never been, but there's just something about Zacky that makes my cheeks turn red, and gives me butterflies in my stomach. And I don't know if he likes me too you know... I can't ruin this friendship I have with him." He cried harder now.

"Uh… wow. I really don't know what to say," Matt said, slightly uncomfortable. Matt decided to rub Brian's back, maybe that would help. "If you really like him, you should go for it. I'm sure he likes you back."

"He probably won't... but thanks anyway Matt." Synyster turned around and hugged Matt.

"You're welcome bro. But you should talk to Zacky then."

Yeah... I guess..." Synyster wiped his tears away with his hand. "Is he still asleep?"

"No, he's taking a shower."

"Okay, I should probably wait for a while till he's done."

Matt went to lie on his bunk bed and try to get some sleep.

-

"Okay, I'll go check on him," Synyster said after half an hour of lying down and thinking about what he will say to Zacky. He looked in the mirror once to check if his eyeliner and hair were all right. He looked really ravaged and eyeliner was all over his face, but he didn't bother to adjust it. Then he walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Nothing answered Synyster, all there was, was silence.

Synyster checked the door. It wasn't locked. "Zack I'm gonna come in now," he warned, and pushed the door open. But Zacky wasn't there. The bathroom was completely deserted.

"Zack?" Synyster called.

There was no response. All that was heard was the wind blowing through the open window.

"Matt! You said Zack was in the shower," Synyster called towards Matt's bunk where he was still lying.

"Uh yeah," Matt said to Brian when he stood up. "That's what he said to me."

"Well then where is he? The window is open... You don't think he walked away right? Where the hell is he," Synyster sobbed again.

"I don't know Brian. But if he isn't there and not in the bus…"


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know Brian. But if he isn't there and not in the bus…"

"He can't be gone!" Synyster ran towards the window and looked out of it. Zacky was nowhere. "ZACKY! ANSWER ME," Synyster shouted while he was still crying.

"Calm down, Brian. We'll find him. C'mon." Matt stepped out of the bus and looked around.

Synyster ran after him, still in only his boxers, but he didn't care. He had to find Zacky and he had to find out why he's gone. "ZACKY," he shouted as loud as he could.

"Dude, put on some clothes first," Matt yelled to Brian when he noticed he was only wearing boxers.

"No, I don't fucking care, I gotta find him," Synyster shouted back. He looked around. They were at an abandoned parking lot somewhere in Miami. He didn't know which way to go. The only thing he saw where some shops a few hundred meters away, and dark alleyways.

"No, you gotta put on some clothes first," Matt shouted. "You can't walk through the city like this! If you get sick we have to cancel some shows!"

"I will get sick without my Zacky," Synyster cried. "Please stay here for when he gets back." Then he ran towards the buildings without looking back.

When he reached them he was exhausted, both from running and the huge hangover.  
He looked around. He saw a cigarette shop, a barber, a supermarket, two different bars, and a hotel. 'Where the fuck can he be?' The bars weren't open yet this early in the morning, so he can't be there. Where else can he be? There were a lot of dark alleyways between the shops.

Synyster decided to search for Zacky there. He walked into one and saw the alleyways were all connected somehow. They ended at a very small alleyway, not a place Zacky could be. Synyster was still sobbing and called Zacky's name over and over again. He started to walk back to where he came from, 'till he heard a noise coming from the narrow alleyway.

There he saw a lifeless heap on the floor. He quickly ran to it. What he saw when he was next to the person was disturbing. There were a needle and a bottle of JD next to the man. Synyster fell to his knees and shook his shoulders.

"ZACKY WAKE UP, PLEASE, WAKE UP," Synyster cried.

But the man didn't wake up or even move a muscle. He almost resembled a corpse.

"Zacky, please, wake up!" Synyster kept shaking Zacky's shoulders. "What have you done to yourself," he cried. "I love you so fucking much Zacky, please wake up!" There was no reply.

"Fuck Zacky," Synyster checked Zacky's pulse. He was still breathing. Synyster took Zacky's arms and dragged him over his shoulder. He held him tightly and ran back to their tour bus as fast as he could. There wasn't a single person on the way back. He continued to cry and finally reached the tour bus.

When Matt saw Brian dragging Zacky he immediately run to Brian. "OH MY GOD! what happened? Where did you find him?"

"I found him in some alley, I don't know what the fuck happened to him," Synyster sobbed. "But I found a needle and a bottle of JD next to him. Please tell me he's going to make it?"

"Of course he's gonna make it," Matt said. "He has to! But I don't think we can do something. We have to take him to the hospital."

"Where the fuck is the hospital?" Synyster refused to let go of Zacky and still held him tight over his shoulder.

"I don't know! I'm gonna call 911!"

-

The ambulance came immediately and took them to the hospital. Zacky stayed at the hospital for two days. Synyster wouldn't leave his sight. Matt, Jimmy and Johnny checked on him every now and then.

Then finally Zacky woke up on the second day. He didn't say anything to anyone. He just stared ahead of him.

"Zacky," Synyster whispered. "Are you alright?"

There came no reply, the man didn't even look at him.

"Zacky please tell me how you're feeling. We're been so worried about you," Synyster felt tears forming in his eyes again.

Matt, Jimmy and Johnny stood there in silence. They let Brian talk to him first.

"Zacky talk to me!" Synyster became frustrated and turned Zacky's head, forcing him to look at him. "Why in hell did you do it?" Synyster felt tears running down his cheeks.

"You know why," Zacky suddenly snapped at him.

"What?" Synyster really didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Try to remember," Zacky hissed. You could almost see the madness radiate of his body.

"Remember what Zack? Tell me."

"You asshole," Zacky grunted. He forcefully pulled his head away and looked at the window. "I liked you a lot you know," he whispered. Tears started to stream down his face.

"I like you too Zacky. Have I done something wrong?" Synyster wiped Zacky's tears away with his palm.

"What do you mean you like me," he screeched. "You said you hated me, you hated fags!"

"What? What are you talking about," Synyster asked confused. "Oh… wait… you heard me talking to Matt right? That morning?" he looked down in shame.

"Yes…" Zacky mumbled sadly. "And I'm glad I heard it, you finally revealed your true nature," he turned back to look at the man. Tears were still streaming down his face.

"Zacky I didn't mean it! I was confused okay…" Synyster looked at him apologetically. "I… I think I'm in love with you Zacky… that's what I wanted to talk to you about that morning." He now cried too.

"I don't believe you," Zacky sobbed.

Synyster sniffed and leaned forward. He pushed his lips against the man's and kissed him passionately for a good ten seconds. "Do you believe me now?" he asked as he pulled away.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Zacky mumbled confused.

"You have to believe me. Zacky, I love you. I care so fucking much about you. You mean the world to me! And I was confused that morning okay, I totally fucked up. But I've been ignoring the feelings I have for you for a while. And now I'm very sure, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Synyster sobbed and took Zacky's hands in his own. "But only if you want me too."

Zacky didn't reply, ho looked to the side, at then three men standing in the corner.  
"Matt," he suddenly said. He directed his eyes to the muscular man.

"Uh yeah," Matt asked, confused at the sudden attention

"Uhm, is he telling the truth? I can't really believe the idiot right now," he said in a tiny voice.

"Yes, he's telling the truth Zacky." He gave both men a small smile.

"Okay then," Zacky said. "Brian, come closer for a sec."

"Okay, what's wrong honey," Brian asked worried as he leaned towards him.

Zacky bent forward and suddenly bitch slapped him on his left cheek. "That's for all you did," he said with a small smile.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Synyster finally laughed when he saw Zacky smiling so adorable. "But I guess I deserved it… Please promise me you'll never ever do such a thing again, with the alcohol and drugs I mean…" his expression turned worried again.

"I can't say anything about the alcohol," he grinned, "But I swear I'll never touch hard drugs again."

"Thank god," Synyster smiled and stroked Zacky's cheek.

Zacky grinned evilly. He grabbed Brian by his collar and pushed him towards him. He pushed his lips to the man's.

"Guys! I'm fine with you guys being together, but please stop sliming over each other," Matt said, faking repulsion. His face was marring a big grin and his eyes shinned with happiness for both men.

The two men broke apart and looked at the disturbance.

"Fine," Zacky pouted. He turned his head to Brian. "Oh, and Brian, where's the hickey from?" he asked.

"Huh, what? You… mean… you d-don't know… w-what we've done?" Synyster stuttered while looking at Zacky with wide eyes.

"Well, I remember some of it," Zacky said thoughtful. "I woke up naked, so either I did that or you are cheating on me already," he grinned.

Synyster laughed. "Well I can't remember too much either... I remember Matt being there all of a sudden, so maybe it was Matt," he gave Matt a teasing grin.

"What," Matt said. "I didn't do anything!"

"I was just kidding dude!" Synyster laughed. He turned to Zacky again. "I won't ever cheat on you, I promise babe." He leaned forward and kissed Zacky again.

"I hope for you that you stick to that promise," Zacky mumbled against the man's lips, a small grin marring his face.


	7. Chapter 7

ALTERNATIVE CHAPTER

10 YEARS LATER…

Zacky walked into their bedroom and saw Synyster lying naked on Jacoby and kissing him very passionately.

"Guys, can't you shoot your porn movie somewhere else," he sighed.

Synyster looked up at Zacky and sighed too. "Damn, now we have to start all over again. Hmm, maybe you wanna join in this one? It includes doggy style and a bit of SM, mostly bondage," he laughed.

"No, maybe later. I have to pick James up from school," Zacky grinned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well I think we should be finished in three hours, so take him to the park or something in the mean time."

"Okay, but I'm planning on going to see Matt and let the boys play together," Zacky said. "I'll see you soon," he smiled sweetly and kissed his husband on the lips.

"Bye honey," Synyster smiled and slapped Zacky's ass.

Jacoby sighed and looked very bored.

Zacky grinned and looked at Jacoby. He seemed very lonely and bored so Zacky decided to brighten his 16-year-old adaptive son's day up by giving him a French kiss.

Jacoby immediately joined the kiss and pushed his tongue inside the wet tavern. He pulled his dad closer and let their tongues brush past each other.

"Oh, that's hot! But Zacky… you need to pick James up right?" Synyster smirked.

"Oh yeah," Zacky breathed out after he had pulled apart. "I'm going then. Bye guys." Zacky walked out of the door and headed for the car.

"So let's continue the porn." Synyster crawled on top of his son again and licked at his neck. He grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Jacoby pressed his lips against his dad's and heard his shirt falling somewhere on the ground. He moaned into the kiss and wound his hands into the man's hair.

Synyster stuck his tongue into Jacoby's mouth and explored it. He searched for his son's belt with his hands and quickly unwrapped it. He pulled his pants down and pressed his hand against his boxers. Jacoby moaned at the touch and pulled apart.

"Dad, I don't think that this is what they meant when they said I had to do a biologic project," he panted out.

"Oh believe me son, I know all about biology and I'm the best at projects. I'm sure you'll get an A+ for this one." He kissed him again and rubbed his hands all over his son's body.

"Yeah, but still," he said uncertain. "I think one time is enough, this is the sixth time. Not that I'm complaining," he grinned.

"Yeah, the sixth time in three days. You really have to observe better to be done with this. But you sure get better every time sweetie," Synyster smirked and pulled Jacoby's boxers down. "And the project isn't even done yet, you still have to learn about things like SM, bondage, other styles and stuff. Let's do the subjects SM and bondage both today!"

"What? No! I have a date tonight," He screamed and moved away.

"What? With that Tobin guy? He's like 5 years older than you! And school goes first. You have to finish your project first. And don't argue me, cause else you won't go out at all!" Synyster got a bit angry and took Jacoby's wrists, holding them down on the bed forcefully.

"Fuck! Dad, c'mon," Jacoby yelled.

"No, school is important, and every good parent should help his kids with homework, so finish it," he growled and rubbed one hand over his son's hard-on.

"Fine," Jacoby pouted. "But can I go when we are finished," he pleaded.

"If you do a good job at this part, you can go after one time." Synyster sucked and licked at Jacoby's neck, trying to make a hickey.

"Okay, I'll do my best then." Jacoby smirked and pushed the man down onto the bed and straddled his waist.

"Ugh, get off of me!" Synyster pushed him away and he fell to the ground. "How many times did I tell you that you have to observe, and be bottom! I'm trying to learn you things son, and you have to follow my rules."

"How can I learn anything when I can't even try," Jacoby yelled and jumped to his feet. He tackled his dad and forcefully pushed his lips to his.

Synyster pulled away and laughed. "So you're gonna teach how to do BDSM then? You can always try, but do it right then." He grabbed Jacoby's ass and pulled him even more against his own body.

"Oh I will," Jacoby smirked. He wrestled himself loose and went to the closet. He grabbed everything he could carry out of it, including handcuffs.  
Synyster lay back against the bed with his arms behind his head, watching his son searching through the stuff. He saw him taking handcuffs and a belt out of it.

"Oh, so you know what BDSM is huh? Now show me what to do with the stuff." He winked.

Jacoby grinned and slowly walked to the bed. He grabbed Synyster's wrists and cuffed them to the bed. "Now call me master Coby Dick!"

"What the fuck? I'm your fucking father, and I'm not going to call you my master! You're doing it all wrong. Untie me, and I'll show you how it's done," Synyster growled.

"Nu-uh, I'm the master now. And believe me or not, I know a thing or two about bondage." He grinned evily.

"Son, untie me now or you're grounded for the rest of your fucking life," Synyster yelled angrily.

"No way, I like you in that position," Jacoby said slowly and brushed his hand over Synyster's chest.

"Get the fuck off of me! I'm not going to be the bitch, I'm 22 years older than you! And since I'm your father, you should obey me!" Synyster struggled as hard as he could to get free. The handcuffs were too strong to break, he made sure of that when he bought them for his husband. He kicked his legs and hit his son hard against his stomach. Jacoby fell back off the bed, out of Synyster's sight.

"Fuck," Jacoby screamed. "What the hell dad! Are you abusing me now," he growled.

Synyster gasped and realized what he'd done. "Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt. I… I just… are you alright," he asked apologetically.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a small bruise," Jacoby said as he examined the part of his body he fell on. "But… You will have to make up for it," he smirked, his eyes twinkling with evil intent.

"Please untie me son, I really didn't mean to hurt you, but if you go on with this, I'm afraid I'll hurt you again."

"It isn't called SM for no reason," Jacoby grinned.

"Just… fuck, you're grounded! And you'll get a F for this part. Just fucking untie me," Synyster begged.

Jacoby hesitated. If he didn't untie the man now, he would be in deep trouble. But on the other hand, he didn't want to untie him. He finally had some power over the man.  
He made his decision and sighed. He climbed on the bed and freed the man.

"Finally!" Synyster immediately pushed his son against the bed as he was released. He quickly grabbed the handcuffs and tied Jacoby's hands to the bedpost. "You're in so much trouble kid! So say your prayers to the Kamasutragod, maybe your punishment will be less bad then," he grinned.

"You fucking asshole, I thought you would let this go," Jacoby growled. "Untie me!"

"Don't you talk to me like that! I'm your father, and you need punishment. Now say your prayers like every time you go to bed," he ordered.

"No way in hell," Jacoby hissed.

"Say it or I'll hurt you, I mean it," Synyster hissed and dug his nails into Jacoby's side.

"Fine! Hurt me for all I care," Jacoby yelled.

Synyster hesitated but then slapped his hand against his son's cheek hard. He saw tears gattering in his eyes. "Like that?" he laughed.

"Yeah," Jacoby growled lowly, he willed the tears to go away. "Is that all you got?"

"Of course not son, you don't know anything about what I do to your father every night." Synyster grinned evilly and dragged his sharp, painted black fingernails along Jacoby's chest, leaving deep red trails.

"Ughh, I don't wanna know," Jacoby muttered between pain filled whines. The pain was strangely arousing him.

Synyster noticed that Jacoby was getting a bit harder when he hurt him. He licked over the trails with his tongue.

Jacoby moaned at the touch and tried to free his arms. He heard the chain rinkle and he got annoyed. "Untie me," he whined. "I wanna touch you."

"No, you need punishment. Well I was gonna punish you anyway since this lesson is about BDSM, but still…" Synyster got off of the bed and grabbed the belt that Jacoby wanted to use earlier. He got on the bed again and slowly stroked Jacoby's hard-on. "Now call me master Syn," he whispered seductively.

"No way, you call me master Coby Dick," Jacoby grinned.

Synyster smiled evilly and raised his hand that held the belt. He struck down and hit Jacoby's chest hard, leaving a big red mark. "Call me master Syn," he smiled.

"No," Jacoby cried out. That belt hurt like hell.

"Fuck say it or I'll do it again, harder this time!" Synyster slowly brushed the belt against Jacoby's hard-on.

"Try me," Jacoby hissed. "Or rather, do me!"

"It's your choice…" Synyster struck the belt again, this time just a few inches above his hard-on. Jacoby screamed out in pain, which surprisingly got Synyster very hard. Synyster leaned forward and dug his teeth into Jacoby's neck.

"Ugh," Jacoby moaned. He wound his legs around the man's waist and pulled him closer. "Do me," he growled into his ear and started to nibble on it.

"Oh," Synyster moaned. Then he leaned backwards and slapped Jacoby hard in the face. "Don't fucking tell me what to do."

"I will tell you what to do," Jacoby growled. "Now fuck me!" He wiggled himself closer to the man again.

Synyster grabbed the belt again and struck Jacoby's legs. "I said… don't fucking tell me what to do," he growled, getting frustrated as he was very hard.

"You think I'm gonna listen to what you say, pedophile," Jacoby said teasingly.

Synyster launched his fist and slammed it in his son's face. "You're my little, nasty, helpless slut!" He spat the last word. He moved so that his dick was above Jacoby's bruised face.

"No way in hell am I a bitch, that's Dad," Jacoby grinned. He looked at the thing in front of his face and bent his head towards it. He gave it an experimental lick.

"Don't you call your Dad a bitch! You should respect him, you whore." Synyster made advantage of the fact that Jacoby had his mouth open to lick at his dick. He bent down and shoved the whole thing in, as far as he could go.

Jacoby choked and struggled to get his hands free so he could push the man away.

Synyster laughed and pulled out, so his son could take a breath. "Like that?" He smirked and pushed his dick in his son's mouth again. He got out and in again fast while scratching his nails along Jacoby's sides.

Jacoby felt like gagging. He could feel his throat burn. The scratches on his side really hurt and were getting red. Tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. Like hell he was gonna give into the man now. The next time he entered his mouth he bit him… hard.

"Fuck!" Synyster screamed and immediately felt tears forming in his eyes. The pain rushed through his entire body and hurt like hell. He jumped up and fell off the bed. He hit the ground with a loud thud and he screamed while holding his hands on his crotch, trying to ease the pain.

"Shit. Fuck, Dad, are you okay," he screamed concerned. He watched the man roll over the ground in pain. He wanted to help but he was still stuck to the bed.

"You… nasty… little… motherfucker!" Synyster was barely able to talk as the pain still stung and he cried like a bitch. "I'm… gonna fucking… kill you," he screamed.

Jacoby's eyes widened in fear. He wasn't really going to kill him, was he? Actually he would, he was that kind of man. He started to struggle himself free. He was wiggling all over the bed, trying to find an escape.

Synyster was still lying on the floor, waiting for the pain to go away. "I'm gonna fuck you till you're dead," he growled.

Jacoby really started to panic now. He renewed his attempts to free himself with more force. The metal was digging into his wrists painfully. But he was somehow able to free himself and he quickly ran out of the bedroom.

Synyster noticed it and quickly got up, ignoring the stinging pain between his legs. He quickly ran after his son and managed to tackle him to the ground. He held his son's wrists tightly to the ground and straddled his lower back.

"Let me go," Jacoby screamed.

"Why the hell should I let you go huh? You could have bitten my dick off, you asshole! Now you're gonna pay for it." Synyster got up a bit and pushed his dick in his son's ass, as hard as possible.

Jacoby screamed at the top of his lungs. It felt like his ass was split apart from the inside. Like someone reached up his ass and squeezed his insides. Tears fell down onto the ground, his hands were scratching the surface.

Synyster immediately stopped. He saw his son cry, and he felt something snap inside of him. Before he thought it was amusing and hot, cause he knew his son actually enjoyed it, even when he cried. But now was different. He looked so innocent, and so young. Like a little child crying for his mom. He felt guilt, and the need to comfort him. His screams and tears made Synyster wanna hold his son and tell him that everything would be alright. He felt like… a father.

He quickly pulled out and let go of him. His son just lay there on his front, crying like a little kid. Synyster felt tears forming in his eyes and went to lie next to him. He stroked his back gently and whispered: "I'm so, so sorry…"

Jacoby didn't listen to the man. He didn't hear or feel anything. All he knew was that he was crying his heart out and cursing the world to hell.

"Shh, baby it's okay… I won't hurt you anymore, I promise…" Synyster whispered while he felt tears running down his cheeks. He pulled one arm around his son's shoulders and gently stroked him. "I know I've been a terrible father… I… I didn't know… I've been having some problems lately and I only took it out on you… in a very wrong way… I'm so sorry honey… I promise to be a better father." He softly kissed Jacoby's neck.

Jacoby only cried harder at those words and wound his arms around his father. He sought the comfort he hadn't had for a while. He may look strong on the outside, but he wasn't on the inside.

"It's okay honey… It's okay…" Synyster stroked Jacoby's hair softly. "You know, though you're not my real son, I love you just as much as you were my own son. And I don't wanna lose you. I'm so sorry…" he sobbed.

"I love you too," Jacoby sobbed. "You're a great dad, even though you're a crazy psychopathic lunatic." He gave the man a small smile, tears still gliding down his face.

"You may be right about that though… What father would hurt his son like I did…. I promise you that your father and I will go in therapy… You know, learn to handle our remorse for your uncle Jimmy's dead right…" He smiled a bit and wiped Jacoby's tears away.

"You'd better," he grinned. "And at the same time you could go to sex therapy," he smirked.

Synyster laughed. "Yeah, I think I actually do need that sort of therapy. And I'm still really sorry I made advantage of you, seeing as you're a teenager with raging hormones, which makes you horny all the time. And yeah, I know I'm just drop-dead gorgeous, but I shouldn't seduce you every time… I feel so fucking bad."

Jacoby laughed too. "For an old man, you're not bad. But who said you're gorgeous?"

"Oh you better say I am or you will be grounded," Synyster teased.

"Fine," Jacoby pouted. "You're the most handsome drop-dead gorgeous and fuckable man. Except for Dad," he said teasingly.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. As a matter of fact, your Dad is gorgeous." Synyster licked his lips. "But you better keep it to guys your age from now on," he laughed.

"Okay, but just one more time," he laughed. "C'mon if we hurry we'll be done before Dad and James come home," he smirked.

"Hmm, that's a tempting offer, but naah, I think you should better rest now and not ever do something with a guy that's at least 5 years older than you.

"So I can't go to bed with Dad anymore," Jacoby said very innocently.

"Definitely not… wait… you had sex with Zacky?"


End file.
